


Trees Cover a Multitude of Sins

by kittiehawke



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: Jimmy has a new hobby.





	Trees Cover a Multitude of Sins

No one knew where the supplies had come from. Jimmy never gave a straight answer to anything, ever. His usual response was to pull a baggie from one of his many pockets, spilling powder everywhere and offer to share. Aldstone was constantly following him around with a dustbuster, trying to keep the cocaine from getting ground too deeply into the carpets. He’d just started taking over a corner of the safehouse, erecting an easel and ignoring the snarky comments from the rest of the heisters. The rest of the crew tried to just ignore it, but once he had begun filming his painting sessions, Clover had decided to monitor them from a safe distance. 

“Welcome to painting with Jimmy. Today we’re going to be painting a lovely little forest scene, but with a few special…” His patter was interrupted by a loud snorting noise, followed by giggling. “... touches to make it really stand out from the usual landscape nonsense.” He staggered a bit, catching himself on the easel before turning to face the camera again.

“Now I’ve been told speed paints are really popular right now, but I don’t touch that meth shite. Have you seen what goes into it? One wrong ingredient and all your friends are blaming you for blowing up the bloody lab and its not Jimmy’s fault! Someone, whose name I can’t mention, keeps giving Jimmy the wrong ingredient list.” He glared at the blank canvas, slapping his brush against it.

“But that’s my day job, this is Jimmy’s Happy Place where the daily problems of life can’t reach me.” He smiled beatifically and then began to chant, “Breathe deep. I…… and the ouuuut and then…” He paused to snort a line off the pallette. “Ok. We’re ok now. Centred and ready to build a happy little world.”

“We’re going to paint a little tree over here.” He was absorbed in dabbing a crooked pine, his brush twitching wildy. “And in this corner I’m gonna paint a cloaker cunt. But he’s dead yeah? Jumped at Jimmy one too many times.”   
He paused to smack his brush against the easel before shouting at the camera, “And now you just gotta beat the devil outta this brush. Yeah? Yeah!” He dipped his brush into the red paint, and winked at the camera. “Now a little bit for the brush…” He dipped his head to the palette and snorted another line. “And a little bit for Jimmy.” 

“You have to paint what’s in your heart. And you all know what's in Jimmy’s heart.” He slopped the red paint on the canvas, adding a bright splash of gore beneath the cloaker’s corpse. “Blood! Mostly blood. Last time I checked.” 

“Now this little tree, you just need to go and make friends with the trees. There’s nothing wrong with having a tree for a friend, you cunt!” He paused for another line. “Trees cover a multitude of sins. And they never rat on you. Never ever ever. Except that one time.” He glanced down at his palette and realized he was out of coke. “Well, I need to go restock. Thanks for painting along with Jimmy!”


End file.
